far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Norahushi
The Norahushi is the name given to the afflicted humans on the planet Ataecina. Loosely translating to “feral” or “bestial”, the term describes the most striking symptom of the infection, hunger for flesh. The Norahushi so far have only been encountered on Ataecina. The infection is seemingly contained to the planet. The exact source of the Norahushi affliction has been buried by history, shame, and war, the responsible Houses having long since denied involvement and evidence either hidden away or destroyed during the war against House Cygnus. History The Norahushi afflictions true origins lie in a failed project once helmed by Houses Lyra and Cygnus. Long before the conflict with Cygnus, the Houses once shared a common interest in Ataecina. While it was clear to both parties that many secret dealings went on behind the scenes, the Houses were happy to let sleeping dogs lie. However, there was a matter that neither House wished to ignore. Increased reliance on outsourcing food supplies and farming efforts, combined with the rapidly growing population of the urbanized planet, left a dirty mark on both parties’ bottom line. The immiscible biosphere was not something either House was willing to accept. With House Lyra interested in tapping into the potential of MES research and the human brain’s power and Cygnus’ all too willing stance towards genetic manipulation and testing, the two Houses agreed to start a series of experiments on a select population of Ataecina. They chose a city sector housing nobles of both Lyran and Cygnus origin and quickly got to work. It was agreed that all would remain in secret until a proper success was recorded. Initial efforts went on without any sign of progress. Lyra promoted government assistance and willing participation in the projects while Cygnus took to the actual scientific affairs. Projects hoped to find what could be manipulated first, Ataecina’s natural environment or its people. As time went on, some humans were found to be able to consume certain plants for a short period of time. Others resulted in odd failures, such as a strange connection and understanding of the animal life. Many subjected to such experiments were quickly dealt with. Neither Lyra nor Cygnus would ever document what exactly led to the ultimate failure of the project, but an experiment thought to hold the next step in answering their long standing question was introduced to the water supply of the city sector. It is unknown as to why this was done. Some attribute it to arrogance, others to sabotage. However, the infection quickly took hold in the sector. Reports of humans being able to consume small portions of flesh on the planet were documented. Follow ups of extreme hunger followed. A massacre was soon noted. Unable to control their hunger, a swarm of infected began devouring other living humans. Those who held out were eventually driven mad and were unable to recover their sanity or humanity. The locals quickly took to calling them the Norahushi. The experiments were quickly ended and relations between Houses Lyra and Cygnus quickly took a turn for the worse. While they kept up appearances to avoid attention coming to Ataecina, internal discussions fell apart every time the incident was mentioned. The Norahushi affliction was cleared from the water supply, but the damage had been done. Local flora had been mutated by the experiment and became a permanent infection vector. Clearing the plants at fault was never truly possible as the leading bodies on the planet feared the attention it would bring. Limited help was offered to the people of Ataecina. However, during the war against House Cygnus and synthetic life, the planet lost its main governing House. The populace took out their rage against synthetic life, the rejected House becoming the perfect scapegoat for all issues. House Lyra went silent. Infection Norahushi infection has been lightly studied in secret in an effort to further understand the condition. Originally, the affliction was only transmitted through infected water. However, purging of the infected water only prevented one transmission vector. Very few, if any, Norahushi who were infected by tainted water still survive to this day. All other Norahushi have been infected via the consumption of flower petals blooming from the Tialek vines found within the original, now Lost sector of Maisafhat. Upon consumption of the flower petal, the human in question can be considered “infected”, but the process, while unstoppable, is not immediately complete. Over time, the human body will lose the ability to consume any plant life other than additional flower petals from the Tialek. Thankfully, the vines have been allowed to grow across Maisafhat to provide some sense of additional food. Other than the petals, however, the infected human will only be able to ingest meat. After about two weeks time, the human will be completely carnivorous. The hunger is rather insidious and will often become the sole focus of the Norahushi. Brain patterns quickly begin to shift to a pack mentality, with select members of a community becoming commanding leaders. Based upon the leader and community values, Norahushi have been known to take on any number of new personality traits to better suit the pack. Due to the inability for the human body, even while infected, to properly consume the beasts of Ataecina, human flesh has sadly become the only option for many of the Norahushi. At this time, there is no known cure to the Norahushi affliction. Old research facilities have recently become active as Lyran presence increases on Ataecina and some locations become more available to select access. At this time, the House accepts all assistance regarding finding the cure or providing the Norahushi with peaceful feeding options. Effects Despite some mental changes and the chance to a carnivorous appetite, all Norahushi are otherwise completely human. Even within the Lost sector, society still continues, albeit in a much harsher sense. The most distinguishing mark of the Norahushi is their blood. Under ultraviolet light, Norahushi blood glows in a shade of deep blue, whether in or out of the body. Reports exist of Norahushi also being able to consume small amounts of flesh from the native beasts of Ataecina before becoming sick. However, these very same reports note that it is always a temporary measure as it does little to sate the hunger. Human flesh does the best work and often results in the afflicted not requiring a meal. Packs of meat from other sources help as well, but, for an unknown reason, human flesh cannot be topped as the best way to end the Hunger. Norahushi who fail to consume are taken over by a form of insanity. Human brain function quickly fades away until only the Hunger remains. Once all rational thought is gone, it is impossible to regain. These Norahushi lose their humanity and are often killed on sight. A strange benefit of the affliction is a closer relationship with the beasts of Ataecina. The animal life of the planet do not attack the Norahushi unless they are harmed first. Within the Lost sector and other Norahushi communities, animal life seems to increase. Animals known for their help in maintaining the structure and safety of the planet are regarded as friends while more ferocious beasts are even kept as pets by those lucky enough to achieve such a relationship. Category:House Lyra Products Category:House Cygnus Products Category:Ataecina Category:Fauna